1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device, and more particularly to a retaining device for steadily retaining an electrical connector on a peripheral electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector 4 usually used as an input/output is connected on a printed circuit board (PCB, not shown) by its soldering pads 41 and legs 42. And then the electrical connector 4 on the PCB is assembled to an electronic apparatus such as personal digital assistant (PDA). However, the electrical connector 4 will be loose from the PCB since the connector continually being connected or disconnected with a complementary connector.
Therefore, an improved invention is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.